


An Unusual Courtship

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Festive Word Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Courting Rituals, Demon Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: The thing he wants most is right within his grasp. But reaching out to take it isn't as easy as it sounds. He's a demon. His chosen mate, an angel who doesn't even know Dean exists.





	An Unusual Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 16 days of Festive Word Prompts of the Day during December to get people ready for the holidays. Every other day a festive word is given as a prompt and the writer writes something inspired by it with a minimum of 500 words. Enjoy!

**~Prompt 1~**

**~Angel~**

 

The years flew by and the days stayed searing. The flames were always high and the screams all encompassing. Just the way he liked them. Sulfur, the scent of home always was a smell that he loved. Though lately it just wasn’t enough. Lately, he found himself sneaking through the back door of hell through purgatory and into heaven, just so he could smell the intoxicatingly sweet angel protecting the area. Dean kept himself hidden well enough to not be found. Even though it was all his heart desired.

He’d never wanted something like he did the angel of the sector. Finding him at the time when his demons had broken in and destroyed another sector of heaven, Dean had left them to their own demise only to search for the origins of the heady scent. Once located, how to proceed with a courting eluded him. In his domain Dean would simply approach the one he desired and challenge them to a fight on the spot. Who won didn’t matter. It was about showing you were able and willing to fight for what you wanted. At the end the one challenged would either accept or refuse the challenger’s proposal for mating.

But this was no demon Dean had fallen for. There were no courting rituals between a demon and angel. It was unheard of. Besides. The angel didn’t even know he existed. So, he forced himself to hide, dreaming of the life he could never have.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

There was that scent again. It was faint, but he knew it well by now. The alpha. Castiel followed the path that’d been left. The whole thing confused him more every day. Why hadn’t he claimed him? He was unmated and found attractive by most. Custom dictated that the alpha or beta fight him into submission and scent him. If he, the omega found the other’s scent appealing they would publicly announce their courtship and proceed to the alpha’s home where they would mate. So, why hadn’t that happened yet? He found the alpha’s scent enticing but also curious. It was unlike anything he’d ever smelt in heaven before.

Continuing to follow the trail Castiel found himself at a small well-hidden doorway. Walking through it he discovered it led into purgatory. Though it didn’t end there. Quickly drawing his angel blade Castiel rushed through the area. Knowing it was unsafe to linger. Angels were never safe in purgatory. The scent clearly ended at the dead rotting tree, but no one was around. Searching the area Castiel realized there was a door at the base of the tree. This door he hesitated to enter. He knew where it led. Though never having seen it or the area he didn’t know it was where he’d been headed to. Seeing it then in front of him he knew. The alpha who’d been courting him was a demon. With that realization he quickly turned and rushed back to heaven. To safety. To uncertainty.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Traditions and taboos be damned. The want to take the angel and claim him was becoming unbearable. Today was the day. He planned to reveal himself. Hiding in his usual spot Dean waited patiently. Hours later when his hope started to fade the scent grew stronger than it had been previously. Pulling himself from the safety of the hideaway Dean spoke, “Hello” The omega angel startled avoiding Dean’s eyes. “My name’s Dean. I’m unsure of your courtship rituals.” He said rubbing his neck, “I’ve been watching you for a while trying to figure out how to approach you.” Waiting in silence Dean watched the angel as his head tilted slightly.

“Hello Dean. Our kinds don’t mate and because of that there is no courting ritual associated between the two of us.” Breath abated Dean stood completely still as the angel drew his blade and slowly approached him. “Though,” He said stopping before Dean, “I will kindly explain my ritual to you, so you may commence.” Heart racing Dean listened and threw himself into the fight. Finally feeling the thing of his desire pinned beneath him, Dean eagerly scented the omega.

“Mine” He growled,

“Yours” Castiel sighed, Dean released his mate and the two faced one another. “What happens now Dean?”

“We find a place of our own.” He said stroking Castiel’s cheek, “We go to Earth and live out our lives together.” Dean finally found the mate he’d wanted for so long. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Castiel said, taking Dean by the hand. Leading him towards the unknown. But he knew, no matter what that they’d fall together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought ^_^


End file.
